Zosimos (Earth-TBD)
Born to Survive The man who would be named Zosimos is the demigod son of the goddess of lust Aphrodite, and mortal Adonis, and carries the distinction of being the only demigod born of a female god, and mortal male, as well as the final demigod without Zeus' parentage. He was discovered to be lame, despite his gorgeous parentage; Aphrodite cast him out of Olympus before he could be named; when he fell to Earth, he landed in the Apothetae, the chasm on Mount Taygetos, where the Spartan infants were thrown if they were determined to be unfit; the baby climbed his way out of the Apothetae; an infertile couple heard his screams as he reached the top; they took the child to The Gerousia to report this miraculous feat of strength. In respect to his accomplishment, he was named Zosimos. Spartan Life Like every Spartan male, Zosimos was put through the agoge system after he turned seven; he excelled in the physical challenges, but he couldn't help but question the idea of teaching people to die over live for their country. He was viewed as a coward, but Zosimos didn't care how the Spartans viewed him, as he never truly felt he was one of them. After the Second Persian Invasion of Greece, Leonidas and three hundred Spartans led thousands of average Greek citizens defended the pass at Thermopylae; Zosimos was not among the three hundred Spartans, as he had no child to pass his name, nor had he known the warmth of a woman. Zosimos was angered, as he would easily survive the fight. Desertion Just before the failure at Thermopylae, an Athenian named Themistocles came to Sparta in order to get their ships to repel the Persian naval advances, Gorgo denied his request and said she and Sparta had no interest uniting Greece. Zosimos criticized her decision, by saying: "You'd rather fall as Sparta, than survive as Greece." She would not hear it, and said if he was so ashamed of Sparta, then he was "free to leave," to which Zosimos said: "You don't have to tell me twice" He left Sparta, with the intention to never return, but destiny would have other plans. Greek On Purpose Zosimos chased Themistocles down, and offered his service for the war. Themistocles welcomed the Spartan, but he asked him why this one Spartan would defy his nation, and why Themistocles should take a defector, since he could easily defect from Greece; Zosimos famously replied: If we win then I haven't defected, and we lose there won't be a Sparta or Greece to defect from." Themistocles admired his cleverness, and dedication to Greece, so he allowed Zosimos to join. Zosimos quickly proved himself a worthy soldier, and strategist; he became one of Themistocles' right hand men; it was Themistocles' battle plan, and Zosimos' execution that easily overcame the first two advances of the Persian boats. Only the Athenians Exist Despite their victories on the sea, Xerxes eventually pushed through Thermopylae and moved to Athens, and uncharacteristically called for Athens to be burned, and he sent Ephialtes, the man who betrayed Greece to Athens to warn them. Zosimos elected to stay behind and protect as many Athenians as he could; he got their too late, but he was able to save a woman named Beroe. He was immediatly smitten with the beauty, but she only saw his Spartan armor, and assumed he was just a fighter, and he did not have to time to show her more, but he did say: "I am a fighter; I have been a survivor since I was born, but I choose to fight for something more; I choose to fight for Greece, and all of her people." Seize Your Glory Trivia *Zosimos is a Greek name derived from the word zosimos, meaning "likely to survive; survivor." Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Healing Factor Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Sword Wielders Category:Bow Wielders Category:Shield Wielders Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:Body Control Category:Agility Category:Demigods Category:Tracking Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Public Identity Category:Geniuses Category:Military Personnel Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters